thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Olala
'Olala '''is a child shape-shifter on a quest to save the nuns of the Garden of Graves, which she calls home. Early Life History Second Citadel - The Fool in the Garden of Death (Part 1) Olala lives in the Garden of Graves, in the Western Wastes, where the nuns cherish and educate her. They are benevolently intrigued by her shape-shifting, and discover that her cells appear to be half human and half monster. She is taught to care for Everdead trees, and preliminary use of the Thoughtstream, a deck of cards similar to a real-life tarot deck. She is curious and enthusiastic, but easily bored, making herself a monkey-like Tail to talk to. When the convent is attacked with magic by The Kite, an outsider looking for "the changeling," Olala escapes with the help of her shapeshifting abilities and the nuns. Sister Tiilei entrusts her with the Thoughtstream, and urges her to flee east and find help. Olala does so only after receiving a promise that Sister Tiilei will live and find her. Second Citadel - The Fool in the Garden of Death (Part 2) Olala reaches jungle terrain in the east, where she observes Sir Marc and initially assumes he is The Kite, the only other man she has ever met. She evades and attacks him with a rotten mango, before giving heself bat wings and a pig snout to track him in the hope that he has imprisoned the nuns. She entangles herself in a trap of Marc's intended for a King Tyrantlizard. They have a brief argument about her true appearance and intentions, which is interrupted by the Tyrantlizard. Marc protects Olala, allowing her to free herself, and slays the beast with an invention he calls Dino-might. It quickly becomes clear to Olala that Marc is not The Kite, and to Marc that Olala ''is a child, when she bursts into tears and he comforts her. He takes her to his camp, feeds her, and tells her stories of the Second Citadel, where he is now a journeyman knight. Marc promises to help her discover the fate of the nuns, though he cautions they are not equipped with enough information to set out immediately. Olala is pleased, but also tells her Tail that if Queen Mira really is the smartest person in the world, as Marc says, then she must meet her. The Lovers of the Fallen Tower (Part 1) Marc receives a summons to return to the castle. Knowing Olala would not be safe accompanying him, he asks Lord Arum to care for her until he returns. It's a bad time; Rilla, one of Lord Arum's partners and Marc's best friend, wants Arum to accompany her on a scientific expedition, and Arum is quarreling with their other partner, Sir Damien. Despite this, Arum agrees eagerly, and delights in teaching Olala about the Keep. He decides to bring her on Rilla's expedition, which prompts Damien to join them. The four observe the preserved memories of Pix and David in the tower at the edge of the world. The adults fail to take Olala seriously when she stresses that humans and monsters interact cordially where she comes from, and Arum is shocked by her assertion that she is half-human. As Rilla uses an "emotional resonator" to enhance the preserved impressions of Pix and David, Olala feels increasingly unwell. Arum and Damien initially think she is simply suffering from heightened anxiety as a result of the resonator, but the effects are more physical, interfering with her shape-shifting. Personality Olala is clever and resourceful, good-humored but easily bored. She sometimes suffers from anxiety, which Sister Tiilei refers to as her mind "running in tight circles."Second Citadel - The Fool in the Garden of Death (Part 1) Episode Appearances Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Second Citadel Category:Second Citadel characters